blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaezel
Zaezel serves as a major antagonist of the first and second verses of Control Sequence. He’s an altered being known as a Boundary Manifestation Experiment. Character Info Personality Appearance Zaezel takes on the appearance of an average adult male in his mid-30s, with messy brown hair and a goatee. Only his glimmering golden eyes look out of the ordinary. He wears a tattered up blue vest and a sleeveless white shirt with a belt slung around his waist. His black pants are torn up at the cuffs and end in combat boots. Black veins of Seithr corruption can also be seen creeping up his neck at times. As he utilizes his strength the appearance burns away to reveal a demonized appearance and the blackened metallic skin in various places. The veins which surge through his arms are a deep gold like his eyes. The primary place the Boundary's energy alters is his arms, which the skin dissolves and allows reverse blade-like extensions to appear with a sickly golden glow. Zaezel has claimed that near a place where he can drink in the Boundary's energies, he'll change even further. Backstory Zaezel’s backstory isn't known right now, however he was apparently sealed in cryogenic sleep (presumably with others) for the destructive power he has though by whom is unknown. Not too long before the start of Control Sequence's Episodes, he attacked a Liberation Sector base, meeting Sylar in the process. Plot info Zaezel is mentioned throughout the first verse of Control Sequence, along with his actions and attacks on the city. Zaezel doesn't actually get revealed until a later episode of control Sequence. He is the unknown force attacking the city, presumably coordinating the attacks as well. Gathering soul energy for an unknown purpose he brings death in his wake. From Sylar it's gathered he's here on the mission for his "Lord" and appears to be seeking out Nex for his destructive potential with the Azure. It's currently unknown if he’s connected or working with Valetha in any way. He officially appears in Control Sequence/Episode 16 where he reveals himself after he’d gotten in due to the barrier being taken down around the 5th area. Zaezel appeared to have the intention of harvesting souls, and commanded the smaller seithr beings to do so throughout the area while they waited for their “guest of honor”. He fought Bitoku and Mujihi revealing that Zaezel had been here for sometime after he says the “Black Masses” seen about were, in fact, the corpses of their kind. He's there because of something Kagusutchi contains which they seek. Zaezel then proceeds to defeat Mujihi in combat utilizing an unholy amount of power from the blanketing seithr in the area consuming it at a constant making his abilities near limitless to a degree. He showed no interest in facing Sylar once he intervened, however, refusing to answer his questions and again ran from him. Abilities Zaezel is one of the more deadly of the cast, he displays the dangers of the odd red crystals, calling on his own Drive from it which is extremely unstable and consumes him, revealing his real appearance that his soul was connected to in the Boundary. He can enhance the Drive by expending the gathered energy in himself or from a core, much like others who draw on the power from the System. Doing so turns it into the unstable Calamity Drive, the unrestrained power from an Alter Drive. Trivia *His crystal shares the name of a character named Olethrios, though any connection to this character is unknown. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:Artificial Being Category:S-tier Character Category:Azure Sin Subject Category:Illegal Forces Category:EvoBlaze Category:Criminals Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Irregularities Category:Nadir Union